Northern War
Prelude Following a period of scarce activity among the old Ravens, Father Headcrusher126 decided to refound Raven with some players brought from outside the server and some of his closer friends on MCC. Raven, however, claimed land between the then vassal and master, USSR and North Korea, this would move the faction to get involved in the northern politics that led to the war. War Breaks The USSR, wanting to expand their influence, sought to diplomatically vassalize their western neighboor: The Travellers of Windrose. However, this would lead to great conmotion within the server as, to the date, the Travellers had managed to stay neutral and isolated for four maps from any conflict or other factions. The Travellers decision to reject the offer and instead plead their case on the forums would be the spark that ignited the war. Raven and North Korean agenda Following their declaration of war, the USSR located several unaware Travellers by surprise and managed to slay them as they got on. The Travellers, being completely new to the war experience, were beaten by the modest sovietics time after time with relative ease. It was here that Raven decided to intervene on behalf of the Travellers and quickly subdued the sovietic positions. At the same time North Korea planned to aid their vassals, however, that took them more than expected. USSR is beaten back and North Korea enters the War The Ravens, being very succesful time and time against the sovietic forces, manged to bring the USSR's manpower to very low levels. This extended to such a point that, when North Korea entered the war, one of their first actions were to confine the USSR ruler to an isolated room in their lands, where they could keep him from wasting manpower. Skirmishes and USSR decision By the time of the North Korean involvement, the USSR military had aready been shaken badly, and the very North Korean military wasn't at its best with several people becoming inactive. The war however saw several small engagements like the battle of Moatsylvania https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVWfnVyM9Ys, where the dispersed North Koreans managed to ambush two Ravens but were eventually all slain, and the battle of Moscow, where a North Korean group slew a Raven explorer but were quickly cut down by the remaining Raven army. As the USSR thought Raven to be at an advantage now, they decided to switch sides as they have done on the previous map. War's End As the USSR leader lost the grip of himself and declared himself anti-moatist, the North Koreans sought to completely destroy him, however, due to the banning of the leader and the subsequent decision by the moderation that the war wasn't legal, a white peace was forced upon the contenders. Both sides took it in the best way, North Korea slowly decaying activity had taken a toll on their war's performance and Raven had just reestablished and lacked real resources to engage on a lengthy war. It was so that with the USSR broken and shattered, the serve came back to peace.